Fuiste Tu
by MikasaJaegger
Summary: Después de la tragica muerte de su novio, Elena es llevada a una institución mental donde su unico apoyo emocional es Damon. Pero al salir del psiquiátrico, algo ah cambiado. Ella se convierte en el vivo retrato de alguien con pocos escrúpulos a la que le importa muy poco la gente a su alrededor. Podrá el regresarla a su camino? Advertencia: Universo Alternativo
1. Prefacio

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico en mi vida :) así que espero les guste.

**PREFACIO**

Y lo beso.

Fue tan apasionado, lo único en que su mente podía concentrarse era tenerlo cerca, amarlo.. precisamente eso AMARLO, de mil y una formas.

Todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas veces en que el había estado para ella, en los momentos que mas necesitaba el hombro en que apoyarse y aun así como era posible, siempre se había resistido a el, negándose a ella misma lo que su corazón le gritaba, pero esta vez ya no podía mas tenia que hacerlo.

El continuo el beso lo único que le importaba era que ella por fin era suya, que por fin lo había admitido y ese beso era lo único que necesitaba como prueba.

La tomo entre sus brazos y ella enredo sus dedos entre su cabello, lleno de pasión solo quería que fuera suya en ese instante. Poco a poco ella comenzó a apartarse, dejándole una pequeña sonrisa al final del beso. El pego su frente a la de ella se quedaron así tan solo unos segundos.

-Tenia que hacerlo, lo necesitaba.- Por fin pronuncio Elena. –Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo mas seguro es que hubiera explotado -.

El silencio se cernió entre los dos.

- Eh esperado tanto tiempo esto. – dijo el, casi a susurros

- Lo se, creo que simplemente, yo estaba tratando de negar lo que ya era obvio.- le dedico una sonrisa

- Te Amo, Elena. – la tomo por sus rosadas mejillas mientras la acercaba mas y mas hacia el

- Yo también Te Amo. – lo abrazo por la cintura, acercando sus labios

- Damon .. Te Amo ahora estoy segura de ello.-

y así sin mas volvió a besarlo


	2. Silencio

Les dejo la primera parte de mi historia, espero que les guste.

Recomiendo escuchar la canción Where I Stood – Missy Higgins mientras lo leen.

**SILENCIO**

Otro día mas, otra vez su mente era la única compañía que tenia desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Un manicomio. Que mas se podría esperar de una alguien que no hacia mas que pronunciar el nombre de la misma persona, no comía, tenia una mirada tan vacía, No pronunciaba una palabra mas, que no fuera su nombre. Stefan.

Había sido tan traumático para ella, parecía que el día en que lo perdió, su mundo fuera otro, como si todo hubiera dejado de tener sentido, El había sido el amor de su vida. No podía creer que se le hubiera ido así de las manos, que lo había perdido, toda la escena no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez por su mente.

Ya habían pasado un año desde entonces y ella aun no conseguía superarlo. Los doctores decían que había tenido un ataque de pánico y el trauma había ocasionado en ella una especie de esquizofrenia haciéndola vivir en un mundo feliz, que le hiciera olvidar por lo que había pasado.

Ella estaba en su cuarto sentada en uno de los cuantos rincones de aquel inmenso hospital,

-"Nada mas poético que un lugar lleno de locos". – pensó

el ambiente era frio y tenia un desagradable aroma a medicinas bastante repugnante.

De repente la escena regreso.

_FLASHBACK_

- Vamos Elena tienes que distraerte, no puedes pasártela pensando en la escuela. - Le dijo Stefan

- Esta bien, pero tienes que prometerme que seremos solo nosotros dos, estoy cansada de que Damon se la pase de nuestro chaperón.-

La miro dándole una sonrisa y dijo -Lo prometo, mi hermano no ira con nosotros.-

- Te Amo Stefan, pasaras por mi a las 7:00. Te parece?.-

- Ok, Te veré a esa hora entonces. Te Amo.-

Elena se terminaba de arreglar en su casa, estaba muy emocionada. Stefan la llevaría al cine a ver una película con la que todos estaban encaprichados. Tomo un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas, se peino el cabello dejándolo suelto con un pequeño broche decorado con una pequeñas piedras que lo único que sujetaba era un mechón de su cabello.

El llego justo a tiempo era como un sueño, Elena siempre vio a Stefan muy guapo pero ese día, fue como si hubiera visto a un ángel parado en su puerta.

- Nos vamos?.- le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano y una tierna sonrisa. Dios acaso no podía haber mas perfección? El era todo un caballero.

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Salvatore.- contesto Elena de una forma casi sarcástica.

Se dirigieron a su auto e inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta que Stefan había cambiado de dirección, la llevaba a un lugar un poco apartado. Finalmente se detuvo en un pequeño parque.

El lugar era hermoso estaba todo rodeado de arboles, y unas cuantas luces que salían desde lámparas colocadas desde el suelo, en medio del parque había un pequeño kiosco parecía ser bastante viejo, lo que le daba un toque aun mas encantador.

Stefan tomo una pequeña grabadora que tenia en el auto, y coloco una canción, justo en el momento en que se comenzó a sonar Elena supo de cual se trataba "Where I Stood – Missy Higgins" su preferida.

El se acerco a ella tomándola para comenzar a bailar, ambos rieron un poco y ella lo tomo también, recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras al sonido de la música se dejaron llevar.

- Realmente me has tomado por sorpresa hoy.- dijo ella.

- Preferirías haber asistido a algún otro lado?.-

- No, no lo mal entiendas. Esto es "Simplemente perfecto" Ahora mismo no me imagino un mejor lugar donde estar, Que aquí junto a ti.-

- No sabia si te gustaría. Pero tenia que intentarlo, mereces algo mejor que una cita cualquiera, mereces todas las cosas maravillosas de este mundo.-

Elena se aparto un poco de el – Como es que siempre logras impresionarme, siempre tienes algo escondido bajo la manga.- lo miro a los ojos, era tan enternecedor, en ese momento todo su mundo era el - Te Amo Stefan.-

- Elena. Siempre are todo para sorprenderte, por que siempre quiero verte feliz. Te Amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti.-

Se abrazaron, apenas podían escuchar todo lo que los rodeaba, ese momento era suyo, el mundo se podía desvanecer, pero ellos seguirían hay sin darse cuenta de nada. Todo el mundo que ellos necesitaban lo tenían justo frente a cada uno.

Y hay fue cuando todo se torció, de repente casi de la nada, apareció un grupo de hombres.

- Vaya miren lo que acabamos de encontrar, todo un encanto.- dijo uno de ellos

- Lárguense de aquí.- pronuncio Stefan

- O que muchachito, tu nos lo vas a impedir?. No creo que tengas la suficiente fuerza para echarnos.

- Vamos Stefan si ellos no quieren seremos nosotros los que nos vayamos. Ven.- Elena lo agarro tratando de dirigirse hacia el auto. Cuando uno de los hombres la tomo del brazo

- No cariño, tu te quedas a jugar con nosotros.-

- Déjala en paz Imbécil!.- dijo Stefan mientras le soltaba un golpe en la cara

- No te vengas a hacer el héroe muchachito.- le contesto mientras lo tiraba al piso de un rodillazo

El hombre seguía sosteniendo a Elena del brazo mientras los demás golpeaban a Stefan, el había sido demasiado fuerte. Se había levantado comenzando a golpear y derribar a casi todos a excepción de uno, que en el momento en que se disponía a enfrentarse saco una navaja y se la enterró en el estomago. Callo al suelo y empezó a jadear, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, el hombre que sostenía a Elena la soltó y comenzó a gritarle a su compañero.

- Que hiciste Idiota acabas de cargártelo, ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- todos huyeron de la escena.

Elena callo al suelo justo a un lado de Stefan. Trababa de detener el sangrado mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Vamos no puedes hacerme esto, tienes que quedarte conmigo. Por favor Stefan.-

- Elena, Te Amo, nunca lo olvides, quiero lo mejor para ti.- Le dijo Stefan

- Por favor, Por favor No me dejes. Te Amo.-

En uno de sus últimos momentos de lucidez, tan pronto como pudo llamo a Damon. Cuando el contesto el teléfono inmediatamente escucho – Tienes que venir ya, han apuñalado a Stefan.- Apenas y podía entenderse lo que decía, estaba completamente desesperada - Ven a las afueras del pueblo en el parque Wetvile.- y sin mas colgó.

Damon estaba en la cama y cuando recibió la llamada, tomo la ropa que encontró primero, salió corriendo, subió a su carro y codujo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando llego al lugar, ya había llegado la ambulancia, en el lugar estaban muchas patrullas. Elena aun estaba en el suelo, no se movía sus ojos estaban grises, era como si miraran al vacío. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, cuando uno de los paramédicos lo detuvo.

-No puede acercarse.- Le dijo

-Los jóvenes… son mi hermano y su novia.- tartamudeaba lo único que desea era acercarse a Elena, a su hermano, quería saber que había sucedido.

- Usted es familiar del joven? Hay algo que debe saber. El muchacho no resistió cuando llegamos era muy tarde, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, y la chica … ella, a entrado en shock. Ella simplemente… es como si no estuviera aquí con nosotros.

Inmediatamente comenzó a acercarse a ella. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, ella tenia que hablar, tenia que decir algo.

- Elena que ah ocurrido.- Casi gritaba – Háblame tienes que decirme algo… ELENA!.-

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Elena, cariño alguien ah venido a visitarte.- Dijo una de las enfermeras. Elena parpadeo un par de veces tenia la mirada vacía.

- Regreso?.- pregunto aun si dirigirle la mirada

- Si cariño y quiere platicar contigo, lo are pasar.-

La enfermera salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo donde El esperaba para entrar. En cuanto la enfermera le dio las indicaciones y le entrego el gafete, lo dirijo hasta el cuarto y le dijo.

- A ella le encantara verte.- Le sonrió y se retiro

Ella seguía sentada en aquel rincón. En el instante en que lo vio poner un pie en la habitación. Se levanto, parándose justo enfrente de la ventana.

- Damon, has vuelto.- le dijo no podían verse expresiones en su rostro, después de tanto podía notarse en ella el vacío.

- Veo que finalmente has decidido dirigirme la palabra.. dulzura.


	3. Fragil

Lo se me eh tardado en publicar este capitulo pero debido a algunos asuntos se me había ido la inspiración, pero ya estoy aqui espero les agrade. :)

**FRAGIL **

- Damon, has vuelto.- le dijo no podían verse expresiones en su rostro, después de tanto podía notarse en ella el vacío.

- Veo que finalmente has decidido dirigirme la palabra.. dulzura. -

- Has venido a recordarme, que en cualquier momento me dejaras de nuevo?.- dijo Elena, estaba furiosa, era su primera muestra de sentimiento.

- Vamos Elena, no puedes estar enfadada por siempre.- la miraba de una manera seductora, era un total y completo descarado.

- Enserio, no comiences conmigo. No hay forma alguna de que sucumba ante ti. Podrás engañar a todas, pero yo no soy igual.

- Claro Elena, seguro.- la miro de nuevo de una manera picara. - ahora seriamente creo que es momento de que hablemos.-

- Hablar, no hay nada de que hablar, me has dejado aqui abandonada.-

- No podia dejar todos los negocios así, tenemos que seguir adelante. Todos debemos seguir con nuestras vidas Elena.-

- Solo callate Damon, no hay razones que puedas dar, Tu simplemente me has dejado sola y te ah importado un carajo.-

- Si estuvieras dispuesta a seguir adelante y de una vez por todas dejar el recuerdo de Stefan. Estarias fuera de este lugar y te llevaría a disfrutar el mundo.-

- Como te atreves siquiera a pensarlo, nada va a cambiar los sentimientos que aun tengo. Yo perdi a la razón de mi existencia.- Realmente las palabras de Damon comenzaban a molestarla - Tu perdiste a tu hermano.. Sin embargo parece que no te interesa.-

- Claro que me importa pero, Maldita sea no podemos estar eternamente de luto, Ya paso un año. es momento de que empieces a superarlo.-

- No quiero, no lo are, ahora si me haces el favor. LARGATE.-

- Me necesitas Elena, por lo que eh escuchado.. soy la unica persona con la que hablas.-

- Quien te ah dicho eso?.-

- Tu enfermera se preocupa demasiado por ti. En fin te dejo, pero recuerda volveré pronto.- Se acerco a ella, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, tomo su mano y dejo un pequeño beso sobre ella. - Adios Elena.-

Inmediatamente después de eso tomo marcha fuera de la habitación, Elena se había quedado impactada. Como es que aun después de como lo había tratado el seguía comportandose con ella tan amablemente - "Damon Salvatore eres un enigma aun mas grande que yo misma".- En su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, muy leve, en su rostro apenas podia percibirse y volvió a tomar su sitio en el rincón de la habitación.

* * *

- Sr. Salvatore, me alegra que haya regresado.- dijo el director del hospital el doctor Nate al ver a Damon salir de la habitación de Elena.

- Por favor Dr. solo llame me Damon, odio todas estas formalidades.-

- Como usted prefiera... Damon, hes agradable saber que por fin ah venido a verla.-

- Tengo que hacerlo, no voy a dejar que se quede aqui sola.-

- Me alegra escuchar eso, sus visitas la ayudan. Es usted la unica persona con quien ella habla, usted es el unico que la puede hacer mostrar algún sentimiento.-

- Es gratificante escuchar que hacerla enojar es productivo.- respondió Damon, el siempre tan ironico.

- Realmente Damon. desde que se fue hace un mes hemos intentado hacer que ella coopere en sus terapias pero simplemente se rehusa, es como si hubiéramos dado un retroceso.-

- Creo que puedo hacer algo, bueno si es que en realidad no le importa que la haga enojar? eh comprobado que es algo que provoco a la perfección.-

- Lo que necesitamos si queremos que ella se recupere, es que enfoque todo lo que lleva dentro, que lo aleje de ella. Necesitamos que se desahogue, si este es el unico camino que ella toma para poder sacarlo. Nos funciona.- el doctor tomo una pequeña pausa para poder advertirle - Pero debe saber que no es bueno que todo lo que ella sienta sea ira, tarde o temprano tenemos que enfocarla en algo mas.-

- Dr. are todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla a salir de este bache, y cuando llegue el momento de ayudarla a enfocarse en algo mas, como dise usted, me asegurare de que algún amigo venga a verla.-

- Muy bien Damon entonces lo veo en su próxima visita.- el Doctor continuo su camino por el corredor, sabia que había algo extraño en la preocupación y lo atento que Damon estaba con la recuperación de Elena de alguna manera no había sido normal.

Desde que el había traído a la chica a aquel hospital, era como si hubiera un deseo oculto, por que se preocuparia tanto por ella, después de todo era solo la novia de su hermano. Aun así el deseo estaba ahi, algo que sobrepasaba todo sin embargo era un completo secreto.

Después de aquello Damon tomo su camino, subio a su carro emprendiendo su camino a casa de la ciudad a Mystic Falls era un poco largo, prendió la radio y... Parecia mas que imposible el universo había conspirado en su contra, la canción sonaba fuertemente "Lovesong - The Cure" esa cancion habia estado en el momento mas importante, esa canción era la razón de su obsesión con Ella. Era cierto que acababa de regresar de un viaje pero inmediatamente había ido a ver a Elena, lo unico que estaba en su pensamiento es que queria verla a ella y nadie mas.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, había algo extraño las luces estaban prendidas, y la puerta a medio cerrar, Damon comenzó a entrar cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la sala había alguien sentada en uno de los sillones, rubia, cabello largo un poco rizado y sus ojos oscuros, podia mirarse la noche en ellos. Y entonces lo recordo la unica que podia estar hay era ...

- Jules, como has entrado aqui?.-

- Tengo mis maneras querido.- si había hay mas picara que Damon esa era Jules - Ademas crei que te agradaria tener un pequeña visita.-

- Sabes que de ti no deseo nada, a menos claro que quieras hacerme compañía esta noche.-

- Podría.- se acerco a el hablandole al oído - Pero te has vuelto tan aburrido, ahora de lo unico que hablas es de tu adorada Elena.- al pronunciar su nombre lo hizo de una manera casi chillona.

- Pero es que acaso estas celosa.- la tomo del brazo - No deberías, tu fuiste solo un entretenimiento.-

- Cariño yo no me preocupo por ella, ni mucho menos. Tu no eres uno de mis intereses, Un hombre me lo puedo conseguir facilmente.- se detuvo justo delante de la chimenea - Pero me intriga saber cual es tu interes en ella. Desde que te conosco jamas te había visto así por alguien.-

- Tal vez un dia te lo cuente, pero por ahora creo que tienes que irte.-

- Tan pronto, No me darás un beso de Buenas Noches.- Se acercaba a el lentamente poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Lo aria Encanto.- La tomo del cuello enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios - Pero me aburres.- y la avento contra el sillon, sonriendole.

Jules retomo su compostura, se dirigió hacia la salida, agarro su bolso y justo antes de salir le dijo - Te lo dije, tu obsesión por ella, te ah hecho antipatico.- Cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Damon se dirigió a servirse un trago. Paso su dedo alrededor del fino vaso, mientras recordaba el dia que la dejo, tenia en su rostro una mirada seria.

_FLASHBACK_

Casi oscurecía, el había ido a visitarla mientras escuchaban la canción que Elena le había dedicado hacia tan solo una semana "Lovesong - The Cure" mientras charlaban en su alcoba.

- Tienes que irte?.- le pregunto Elena

- Tengo que hacerlo, quisiera quedarme a tu lado. Pero mis padres ellos han decidido que tenemos que irnos a vivir a Inglaterra. Mi hermano esta en un internado ahi y no me han permitido quedarme.-

- No puedes, Te necesito, eres todo lo que me queda y si tu desapareces tambien.. No voy a poder soportarlo.-

- Me vas a tener a mi siempre, Te lo prometo.-

- Sabes que no es el mejor momento para que me abandones.-

- Lo se y odio tanto que las cosas sean así, pero no eh podido hacer nada al respecto.- Damon tomo un pequeño dije que llevaba en una pequeña caja este tenia forma de una cruz de plata, en medio tenia una piedra en forma de lagrima color verde y se la colgo a Elena. - Esto es para que tengas algo de mi.-

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Te recodare siempre lo prometo.- y lo abrazo, solo duraron así unos minutos cuando ella comenzó a reír.

- Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso.- refunfuño Damon.

- Que aun no me has dicho tu nombre, has conseguido conquistarme y aun no has revelado tu identidad.- le sonrío.

- Y seguira siendo un misterio o por lo menos hasta que regrese.- la tomo de las manos mientras acariciaba con su dedo la palma de una de ellas.

- Volveras? Lo prometes?.-

_- TE LO PROMETO ELENA VOLVERE PO__R_ _TI.-_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- No te volvi a ver después de eso, Ya han pasado 10 años y cuando volvi por ti te habías enamorado de mi hermano.- Se tomo todo el whisky que se sirvió de golpe, tomo asiento en el sofa y mientras miraba hacia en techo pronuncio...

**_- Y AHORA TE PROMETO, ARE QUE ME RECUERDES.-_**


	4. Stronger

**STRONGER**

"Uno, dos, tres, quizá simplemente una semana desde la ultima vez que vi a Damon, estoy completamente segura de que volverá. Siempre lo hace. ¿Y si no?" Pensaba Elena mientras observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, era una vista espectacular quizás las mas bella, claro como no podría serlo después de todo, aquel lugar en el que ella se encontraba estaba en medio de la nada. Rodeado de arboles, naturaleza, el aire fresco, lo mas bello era el inmenso lago, para su suerte estaba a la vista desde su cuarto.

Era completamente cristalino. Azul. "Azul, como sus ojos? Demonios por que estoy pensando en el? Vamos Elena enfócate, ahora mismo la cosa mas estúpida que podrías hacer es pensar en el". En ese mismo instante apareció la enfermera en la habitación.

- Elena, tienes que prepararte tu novio, perdón el joven Salvatore arreglo el papeleo para sacarte esta misma noche.- "Novio" realmente había llamado a Damon su novio?.

- No es mi novio, te suplico no lo llames así… .- estaba apunto de pronunciar su nombre, cuando se dio cuenta que aun después de todo ese tiempo. No lo sabia. De modo que torció una ligera en sonrisa en su rostro y pregunto – Disculpa, Cual es tu nombre?.- Había sacado su lado sarcástico.

- A. Alison.- Tartamudeo un poco, le resultaba algo extraño que la chica le hablara, después de todo a las únicas personas con las que había visto hacerlo eran el Dr. Y "el joven Salvatore" como ella le llamaba.

Elena pudo notar la expresión e su cara, estaba completamente sorprendida e inmediatamente supo por que.

- La única razón por la que te estoy hablando, "Alison", es por que odio que las personas lo confundan, el absurdo interés que el tiene por mi no quiere decir que le corresponda. Aunque creo que eso no tendrá mucha importancia en unas horas cierto?.-

La cara que la enfermera tenia de impresión lentamente se convirtió en un poco de lastima, ya que la pobre muchacha a la que ella había cuidado desde que ingreso al sanatorio y que en ese momento le parecía tan desprotegida se había convertido en una completa perra.

- Se que has sufrido mucho Elena, pero en este mundo lleno de crueldad y sufrimiento la única manera de salir adelante en Luchar y que los golpes que te han derrumbado te hagan mas fuerte.- Con eso Alison se retiro de la habitación.

Y de repente sin advertir llego a su mente el recuerdo de esa voz. repitiendo en su mente "Elena, las cosas malas por las que estas pasando terminaran pero tienes que seguir luchando para salir adelante", por que pensaba en eso?, de quien era esa voz?. Estaba casi segura que la reconocería pero, no lograba estar segura, la mortificaba la idea de no saber y que sin embargo esas palabras fueran las que le dieran un poco de aliento para continuar. Si lucharia pero no seria la misma que se doblegaría tan facil.

* * *

Damon entro en la oficina del Dr. muy despacio observando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, pieza a pieza. Buscaba memorizar aquello, y antes de que Nate pudiera hablar se sento en una de las sillas frente a el.

- Dr. tiene listos ya los papeles para que pueda sacar a Elena?.-

- Claro Damon solo debo firmarlos, pero debo preguntarte una vez mas, estas seguro de que quieres llevarte a Elena?.-

Nate le habia advertido a Damon cuando el le había pedido llevarsela que ella estaba completamente inestable y podrían presentarse circunstancias en que incluso si se llegaba a presentar uno de los "episodios" tendrían que medicarla, y así hacer que se relajara. En fin había dicho la mayor cantidad de cosas que realmente podrían ocurrir, pero a Damon simplemente parecia no importarle todo lo que tenia en su mente era que Elena se iria a vivir con el. Solo con el.

- Dr. estoy seguro de que quiero llevarmela, creo firmemente que necesita estar en casa y regresar a su vida normal después de todo lleva un año encerrada en este lugar y no hemos notado mucha mejoría.-

- Damon debo recordarte que puede presentar episodios y aun no sabemos lo que ella sea capas de hacer, después de todo apenas y pudimos contarla la ultima vez.-

- Ultima vez? de que esta hablando? que yo recuerde no había tenido ningún episodio donde estuviera en peligro.- Lo que le acababa de decir el Dr. era algo que desconocía Damon, cuando el se había ido ella estaba en perfectas condiciones, por supuesto presentaba ataques en los que se descontrolaba, rompia cosas, golpeaba etc. Pero nunca algo que pudiera afectarla a ella directamente.

- Veras, realmente no tiene mucho de que llegaste y ese es el mismo hecho de que aun no te hayas enterado. Una semana después de que tu te marcharas, a Elena le dio un ataque de depresión. Digo un "Ataque" por que realmente solo se presento en esa ocasión...-

- Y entonces?. Digame que sucedió.

-Tomo el mundo escuchaba el canto de Elena por todos los pasillos, nadie se imagino lo que estaba pasando...

_FLASHBACK _

Elena tocaba en un enorme piano situado en la estancia del hospital, siempre había tenido un talento especial para tocarlo algo que no muchos conocían, la ultima vez que lo toco fue para sus padres, aunque después de su divorcio no había vuelto a hacerlo. Ella tocaba el piano de una forma en que podia transmitir su sentimiento al compas de la tonada que cantaba

_"And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And now all your love is wasted,_  
_And who the hell was I?,_  
_Because now I'm breaking all the bridges,_  
_And at the end of all your lines.._  
_Who will love you?,_  
_Who will fight?,_  
_Who will fall far behind?.._  
_Come on skinny love.."_

A los pacientes les encantaba escuchar la melodia, incluso era uno de esos dias en que todos estaban extrañamente tranquilos. La voz de Elena provocaba tanto cariño, era tan dulce.. Casi podría decirse Angelical. Nadie se había entrado en aquella habitación nadie había notado el charco de sangre que se hacia a su alrededor. Poco a poco la intensidad con la que tocaba se hacia cada vez mas lenta.

Su voz provoco tanta ternura que todo el personal creyó que era mejor dejarla en su momento. A solas. Gran error, antes de entrar en la estancia, había tomado una de las jeringas con las que le aplicaban los tranquilizantes, escondiendola en sus ropas, después entro en la habitación cerrandola, no completamente supongo que parte de ella queria que la salvaran.

Se sento justo enfrente del piano mientras tarareaba, calmando así sus ansías de gritar. Tomo la jeringa y empezó a cortar con ella sus muñecas, also su cabeza mirando al techo sonriendo, mientras en su mente pensaba "Te Extraño" palabras que no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Y así fue como comenzó a tocar el piano.

En un instante el hospital se lleno de silencio mientras pronunciaba de nuevo una de las frases _"And who the hell was_ I?".

Toda la paz que se podia percibir en ese momento se rompió cuando un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de todos al escuchar un grito. Alison había entrado en la estancia, Elena ya estaba tirada enzima de su misma sangre. Rapidamente corrió en su dirección, tocando su cuello buscando el pulso, gritaba para que el doctor llegara - Dr. Tiene que venir inmediatamente, la paciente se a cortado las venas!.- Nadie se acercaba estaban totalmente absortos de que ella hubiera hecho tal cosa después de todo no mostraba un comportamiento Auto-destructivo.

El Dr. llego con una camilla donde la llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones de las enfermeras. Pensaron que era demasiado tarde, la mas afectada era Alison. Todo su interes hacia Elena era completamente extraño. Sin embargo pudieron salvarla.

Cuando ya la tenia en reposo, había perdido demasiada sangre por lo que tardo dos dias en despertar. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos las primeras palabras que pronuncio fueron - Y a ustedes quien carajo les dijo que queria vivir?.-

Alison seguia a su lado, callada, como una sombra.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Por que demonios me vengo a enterar de esto hasta ahora.- Las palabras de Damon resonaron por toda la habitación, estaba furioso.

- Tienes que entender, cuando te fuiste no había manera alguna de comunicarnos contigo, no dejaste un numero o algo con que pudiéramos encontrarte.

- Y su hermano?.-

- Sabes que aqui el unico que la visita y se preocupa por ella. Eres tu.-

La cara de Damon estaba demasiado seria, apenas podia creer que ella cometiera semejante barbaridad. Tomo un respiro para poder relajarse, verdaderamente tenia los nervios de punta. Elena se había arriesgado demasiado "Como es posible que fueras tan Estúpida" maldecía en su mente, aunque realmente estaba enojado con el mismo por no haber estado cerca de ella en ese momento.

- Bien Dr. ahora con mas razón que antes necesito que me firma los papeles para llevarmela.-

- Es que acaso no piensas con claridad, acaso no acabas de escucharme. Es peligroso sacarla de aqui.-

- Lo escuche, y usted mismo me ah dado las armas para no querer volver a apartarme de ella...- Se quedo callado por un momento, la duda perturbaba su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces lo solto - Cual fue el motivo de Elena para atentar de esa manera contra si misma?.-

- Debo admitir que hasta el momento lo desconocemos. Nunca lo quiso revelar, pienso que tal vez ni ella misma lo sabe.-

- No puedo esperar mas, quiero llevarmela ahora mismo.-

Sin mas remedio el Dr. tomo los papeles de uno de las gabinetes, un folder color paja con el nombre de "Elena Gilbert" a un costado. Los abrió y al darse cuenta que nada lo detendría de llevarsela, los firmo. Damon torció una de sus sonrisas de victoria los tomo e inmediatamente avanzo hacia la habitación de Elena.

Justo un momento antes de entrar dudo un poco. La electricidad corrió por cada parte de su cuerpo, pensando en lo bella que estaba siempre, en su sonrisa, sus labios. Dios sus labios. No podia apartar sus pensamientos de la imagen de sus labios. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Elena salió de habitación.

- Crei que nunca llegarías, has tardado horrores en llegar.- se acerco a el rosando sus labios con el dedo.

- Vaya. Si que necesitas mi presencia.- Le dijo el mientras la tomaba de las manos y le hablaba al oído. - Vas a decirme. Cuanto me has extrañado?.-

Elena se solto, riendo - No te emociones Damon, es solo que quiero liberarme de este lugar.-

- Claro _ELENA.- _la miro con su sonrisa picara - Muy bien entonces toma tus cosas, es hora de irnos.-

- Ya tienes todo arreglado?.-

- Crees que estaria aqui si no?.-

- Bueno, podrías venir tan solo a admirarte conmigo.- Le devolvia la sonrisa.

- No te creas tan importante cariño. Bien donde están tus cosas, salgamos de aqui.-

- No me creo Damon, Soy demasiado importante para ti.- susurraba mientras el tomaba sus cosas para salir.

- Que dijiste?.- Le pregunto mientras ella le sonreía. No hubo respuesta.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, en dirección a la salida. Damon la miraba de reojo, su cabello se balanceaba sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos eran la pura expresion de la belleza.. pero lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos eran sus labios, cada vez que los tenia cerca luchaba contra si mismo para no besarla. Ella tenia que ser la que tomara la iniciativa esta vez.

Una vez llegando al auto después de haber salido del hospital, el metió sus cosas en la cajuela y como todo un caballero la abrió la puerta para que se subiera. Ella le sonrío y entro. Ya en camino Elena se comportaba de una manera tan descarada que a Damon le sorprendió, ella rozaba con uno de sus dedos la manos de el, asiendo que el sonriera, se estaba comportando como una total y completa seductora, lentamente se acerco a el, obstruyendo la vista del camino mientras bajaba su mano a su pierna, y comenzaba a subirla lentamente. Algo que le excitaba, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba. Entonces la avento contra su asiento y aparco el carro en la orilla de la carretera.

- Damon que sucio, acaso quieres jugar aqui?.- Le dijo Elena descaradamente.

- A que mierda estas jugando, te saco de la clinica y ahora te pones en este plan tan.. Excitante, debo admitir.-

- Vamos quieres molestarte ahora conmigo? Solo busco distraerme, eh estado mucho tiempo encerrada, Pero no te emociones no planeaba llegar a tanto. Aun así seguiremos jugando. Lo Prometo.-

Elena acerco su mano a su cara, alzando la manga de su suéter lo que dejo el descubierto sus cicatrises, como era posible que el, no las hubiera notado.

- Elena que ocurre contigo.- la tomo del brazo enseñandole las marcas.

- Esto es algo que no te incumbe. Mas bien olvidalo.- le sonrío. Obviamente no era la misma Elena inocente que había conocido tiempo atras, pero esta le atraia mas.

- Tarde o temprano tendras que hablar sobre ello sabes?... Bueno continuemos el camino .. a tu nuevo hogar.-

Sin mas volvió a encender el auto, y se puso en marcha. Después de lo que acababa de suceder ella solo hundió su cabeza en el asiento riendo mientras cerraba los ojos, ella simplemente se quedo dormida. Pero el tenia toda la mente en otro mundo, que acababa de pasar, ella no era así, antes ni por un momento se le abria ocurrido que tendría esa actitud, y mas aun hace poco menos de una hora antes de salir del hospital lo había mandado por un tubo y ahora estaba haciendo esto. "Que se traia en manos?", queria descubrirlo y lo iba a hacer.

Al camino transcurría, pero era la idea de que cada vez era menos le agradaba, si se quedaba mas tiempo junto a ella, no podría resistirlo mas y la aria suya, estaba reteniendo todos sus instintos. Aunque para suerte de el ya estaba entrando a Mystic Falls. Tomo un cruze hacia una casa muy elegante, sobre todo extremadamente grande, sin duda muy hermosa, rodeada de arboles ya que estaba algo mas alejada de las demás, se estaciono justo enfrente e inmediatamente se dispuso a despertar a Elena.

- Despierta dormilona, hemos llegado.-

Ella se quedo completamente estupefacta, la casa era mas hermosa de lo que ella podia haber imaginado. Salió del auto, quedando parada en ese mismo lugar.

- Este lugar es hermoso.-

- Esto preciosa, es desde ahora tu hogar.- se le acerco por la espalda tomandola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a su oreja. - En cuanto a tu propuesta de antes, no te preocupes. Esto es el inicio del juego.-

* * *

Lo se, me tardo mucho en subir el capitulo. :) Pero enos aqui.

Espero les agrade la forma de ser de Elena. ella no es una pera en dulce, no es tierna, ni amable, no es romantica, esta Elena es mas apasionada, explosiva, es una total y completa "Perra". RECUERDEN que ah sufrido mucho, no por nada llego a una institución mental. Ahora ella solamente se preocupa por disfrutar sin importar a quien se lleve por delante. Tambien llegado su tiempo sabremos mas sobre su hermano, por si lo notaron Damon lo menciono y ademas sobre el divorcio de sus padres.

Espero les agrade lo que viene y recuerden a partir de aqui, empieza el "juego" entre ellos.


End file.
